Fremione drabble
by weasleyFOEVA
Summary: Just a little series of Fremione drabble. None of them are related, and it's just going to be ongoing. They can be read out of order!
1. Fred and Hermione's First Date

"You know, Hermione, I'm a little surprised you agreed to go on a date with me," Fred said, slipping his arm around her shoulder as a cold December breeze blew by.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked, leaning into his touch a little and smiling at him. It wasn't exactly a secret that both the Weasley twins could make any girl swoon, and Hermione was definitely no exception.

"Well rumor has it a certain Bulgarian has his eye set on you," Fred said. Hermione could tell he was serious, but he made it seem somewhat comical in the way he talked.

Hermione made a noise of disgust. "He's getting rather annoying, you know. He asked me to the ball and thinks he can follow me around and watch me in the library while I'm studying. He doesn't _talk_to me, just watches me."

Fred frowned. "Maybe you should go to the ball with someone else, then."

"And who would that someone be?" Hermione asked sarcastically as Fred grabbed her hand and led her into Honeydukes.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe George would fancy bringing you," Fred said as he turned around and grabbed Hermione's other hand, now walking backwards through the shop. He stopped abruptly, and when Hermione had stopped, they were mere inches apart.

"Oh that sounds wonderful. Why don't you tell George that I would love to talk him to the ball?" Hermione said, giggling.

"Hmmm," Fred said, pretending to be deep in thought. "I'll think I'll keep you for myself." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure about that?" Hermione giggled again as she wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and pressed her lips to his.


	2. The Yule Ball

Hermione sat down at the table, taking one of her aching feet out of a high-heeled shoe and rubbing it.

"Why, hello there," Fred said, grinning his most charming smile as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Hey Fred," Hermione said, smiling back as she slipped her other foot from its shoe. "Merlin, my feet are sore! All this dancing is killing me!"

"Need a foot massage?" Fred said, winking. "I'll give you one when we get back to the common room tonight."

"That would be wonderful," Hermione said. Silence fell upon them before Hermione asked, "Where's your date?"

"Oh, she's off freshening up or some rubbish," Fred said, rolling his eyes and laughing. "Do you want to dance? It seems that both of our dates are nowhere in sight?"

"I'd love to, although I can't dance to save my life," Hermione said as she slipped her feet back into her shoes.

"It's okay, I can help you with that one!" Fred grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor enthusiastically. He grabbed Hermione by the waist and lifted her up, placing the toes of her shoes on top of his own. "See, now you can let me lead."

They both laughed as Hermione leaned her head against his chest. "Well what if you're a rubbish dancer, too?"

"Fred Weasley, a bad dancer? I think you're mad, Hermione," Fred said, laughing again. Hermione felt his chest rumble like thunder when he did.

"Well maybe I am mad, but-" Hermione started, but she was cut off by Fred.

"Shhh, you're ruining the moment," Fred said in her ear. He then rested his chin on top of her head and she closed her eyes.

"I didn't realize we were having a moment," Hermione said, smiling a little.

"Oh, we are. We're definitely having a moment," Fred said matter-of-factly. Hermione, not really wanting to argue, wrapped her arms around Fred's midsection and let him lead her around the dance floor, at least for the remainder of the song.


	3. Fred's Patronus

"Hermione, I want to show you something," Fred said, grinning at her and taking her by the hand as the Dumbledore's Army members left the Room of Requirement.

"What is it, Fred?" Hermione said, laughing a little at the childish grin on Fred's face.

"Well, you know how last meeting we worked on patronuses?" Fred said, grinning. "I finally got mine to be more than mist."

"That's great, Fred!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry, the last one to leave from Dumbledore's Army, sent her a knowing look and shut the door behind him. "Can I see it?"

Fred said "_Expecto__Patronum_!" and a silver fox came out of the tip of his wand, circling around the pair before disappearing into silver mist.

"Oh Fred, that's wonderful!" Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his waist in a fierce hug.

"Do you know what memory I used?" Fred said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and placing his chin on top of her head. He noticed he was the perfect height to do that.

"What?" Hermione said, looking up and making eye contact with him.

"The first time I ever met you. I mean, at the time, it wasn't anything special, but now it means a lot to me. It was the first time I met the most amazing, beautiful, perfect witch ever." He kissed her on the nose.

"Oh, Fred, you're such a sap sometimes," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and giving him a kiss.


	4. Meeting the Grangers

"Fred, relax," Hermione said, smiling as she took Fred's hand from his pocket as he shifted nervously in place. "I promise everything is going to be fine. My parents are going to love you."

"How do you know that? What if they don't like me, Hermione?" Fred asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione stood up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"They will, I promise. And if they don't, then you don't have to worry, because I'll still like you," Hermione said, smiling at him reassuringly.

"I love you," he whispered into her lips.

"I love you too," Hermione said, wriggling out of his grip and grabbing his hand as they apparated to Hermione's parents house. They walked up the stone pathway to the front door as Fred shifted nervously while he walked. She turned to him at the front door and put her hands on his arms. "Relax, love."

He nodded as she knocked on the door and a smiling Mr. and Mrs. Granger answered the door. "Hi mum and dad," Hermione said, letting go of Fred's hand and hugging her mother and then her father. "This is my boyfriend, Fred Weasley."

"Hi Fred," Mr. Granger said, holding out his hand, which Fred shook. He then shook Mrs. Granger's hand.

"Hermione dear, dinner is ready right now. We can all go sit down and eat now," Mrs. Granger said.

"Thanks mum," Hermione said, taking Fred's hand once again and leading him into the house and to the dining room, where they sat down.

"So Fred, what do you do as a job?" Mr. Granger asked as the food was placed in front of them on the table.

"My brother and I, he's my twin, run a joke shop together. We've been running it for a couple years now," Fred said, hoping that Hermione's father approved of this.

"You must be good at making people laugh, then," Mrs. Granger said, smiling as she took a seat.

"Well, Hermione never stops smiling around me, so I guess that's a good sign," Fred said, smiling. Hermione took his hand under the table and started to rub circles on the back of it with the pad of her thumb.

"Relax," she whispered to him, so that her parents couldn't hear.

-

"I'll see you later, love," Fred said, smiling and hugging Hermione. He didn't want to kiss her in front of her parents, not really knowing if they would see that as acceptable or not, but Hermione answered her question and stood on her toes again to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"See you later," she said, as he walked out of the door and disapparated.

"Never let that one go, Hermione," Mr. Granger said, giving his daughter a hug. "He makes you happy, I can see it in your eyes."

"You love him, don't you?" Mrs. Granger said. Hermione nodded.

"He looks at you the same way I look at your mother," Mr. Granger said. "Like you're the best treasure in the world."


	5. Telling The Weasleys

"Ready?" Fred asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt and Hermione sat down on the bed, slipping on her shoes.

"Not really," Hermione admitted. "I'm ready as I'll ever be, though, I suppose."

Fred sat down next to her on the bed. "Oh come on, love. Mum and dad already love you, they'll be perfectly fine with us dating. Mum will be _thrilled_."

"It's not that they don't love me. I'm just afraid that they'll think it's wrong... us dating, when everyone thought that Ron and I were supposed to be together."

"And now Ron is with Lavender," Fred concluded, as if it was as simple as that.

"Has Ron _told_ them that, though?" Hermione asked, sighing.

"No, but they won't be mad," Fred said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Promise?" Hermione, turning and leaning towards him with a small smile on her face.

"Promise," Fred said, leaning down towards her and closing the distance between them. He pressed a light kiss to her lips that they both smiled into. "Come on, mum's expecting us there in a couple minutes."

They both stood up and she grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwining, as they apparated to the backyard of the Burrow, next to their favorite oak tree by the lake. They took their time walking up to the house, and when they reached the door, Hermione dropped Fred's hand.

"Don't stress out, love," Fred said, grabbing her hand again and giving it a light squeeze before Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Oh Fred, Hermione dears!" Mrs. Weasley pulled them both into a hug. "Dinner's on the table, we were just waiting for you."

Hermione and Fred followed Mrs. Weasley into the house, sitting down in the two empty chairs directly across the table from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Dinner went by rather quickly, and Hermione felt her pulse quicken with nervousness as dessert was cleared off the table with a flick of Mrs. Weasley's wand.

"Mum and dad," Fred said just as everyone was about to rise from the table. "Hermione and I have something that we want to tell you."

"Yes, yes, we already know you two are dating," Mr. Weasley said, waving his hand at the pair as if this weren't a surprise.

Hermione felt her mouth open in shock. "How did you know already?" Fred asked.

"You two keep stealing glances at each other," Mrs. Weasley said. "And don't think we don't notice the way you two are looking at each other."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Mrs. Weasley came around the table and hugged the couple. "Congratulations dears, we couldn't be more thrilled. Now, when do I get to have grandbabies to look forward to?"

"Muuuum," Fred groaned as Hermione giggled, grabbing Fred's hand and leaning her head against his shoulder. She felt completely at ease.


End file.
